Love Love Love
by elilover2
Summary: What if Lindy hadn't been the way to life the curse. What if someone else held more attraction, won Kyle/Adrian over first? Yes, this is totally Kyle/Will slash, no pedophilia is not a word I'm familiar with.


**A/N: So, I just started reading Beastly again (I got my own copy), and this pairing was just...undeniable. Thus, I decided to write this. Screw Lindy, this is the real deal.**

Adrian/Kyle's POV

He was my tutor, he was at least 5 years older than me, he was a better father figure than my own father, and I was completely head over heels in love with him.

It was odd to think about it, the fact that I was in love with Will, because I had never thought I could be gay. It wasn't that I had any aversion to gays, I had just never imagined myself as one. I'd always liked kissing Sloane, and it had been great having girls all over me all the time. I'd been sort of a player, a ladie's man, and that had always felt right.

But, as I listened to Will prattle on about some subject or other, I couldn't deny the obvious: I loved him more than I'd ever loved any girl.

"Adrian, are you even listening?" Will snapped and I came to, shaking my head a bit.

"Yeah, I am."

"Oh really," His voice was colored with disbelief, "Then why don't you answer the question?"

Crap. I hadn't heard any question. I racked my brain for at least a partially reasonable response, but came up with a blank. Sighing, I decided the truth would work best.

"I haven't been listening." I admitted and Will sighed, closing the book he'd been holding.

"What's on your mind?"

I fidgeted, not sure how to answer. I could just say the curse, something that was always on my mind, but I didn't want to lie to Will. He'd done so much for me, and it was obvious he actually cared about me. The least I could do, as far as I figured, was tell him the truth.

"I kind of...maybe like someone...and I'm not sure how I should tell them."

Will leaned back in his chair, a bit of a smirk on face, and crossed his arms.

"Ahhh, you have a crush on someone." He said it in an "I told you so way" and I gritted my teeth, already regretting my choice to tell him, "Who is she?"

I was momentarily stunned. While I had expected him to be curious, I hadn't thought he would ask who it was. I stammered a bit, trying to think up a plausible lie, and Will looked understanding.

"Well, whoever she is, I'm sure she'll be happy to get to know you. She might even like you too."

"It's not a she." I don't know why I said it, but I did, and I wasn't able to take it back. Will looked surprised, but not upset, and leaned forward a bit more. There was no way I could squirm out of the subject now.

"Well, same rules still apply." He shrugged, propping his elbow on the table and resting his hand on his fist. It was apparent he was waiting for more information, but I wasn't going to give it to him.

"Yeah, I guess." I agreed and prepared to get back to studying. Or, rather, to begin studying, but Will stopped me.

"Mind me asking who this young man is?"

I knew he was thinking of Trey, who I'd told him about during one of our afternoon talks. I debated on allowing him to think that, maybe even strengthening his suspicions by hinting that it WAS, but for some reason I just couldn't. My brain and my mouth weren't working together anymore.

"It isn't Trey."

"I didn't think it was." Will looked thoughtful, "From what you told me about him, it didn't seem like he was someone you could ever truly like."

I paused at this, wondering how well he knew me to have guessed something like that, and tapped my clawed fingers against the wood table absentmindedly.

"That's true." I mused and Will picked his book up again, flipping the pages until he found the right one. I could tell he was doing it out of respect for me, realizing how uncomfortable I was, and I was grateful. It was one of the reasons I loved him so much, he was compassionate and truly respected me and everyone else.

"So, do you think the Phantom was truly a bad person?" He began, but I quickly cut him off.

"I'm never going to get this curse lifted!" It was frustrated, angry. Will closed the book once more, throwing it on the table, and I smiled apologetically even though he couldn't see it.

"You just have to keep trying, keep believing. True love isn't easy to come by, but it's not impossible. Why don't you talk to this guy of your's? See what he thinks of you, and then complain about how you're a hopeless case." Will, always the reasonable one, suggested. I shrugged, my face burning beneath all the fur (even when I was a beast, I could still blush), and mumbled my next obstacle oriented response.

"Because, I'm pretty sure he's straight."

Will issued a low whistle, shaking his head, "You've gotten yourself into quite the pickle, haven't you?"

"Pretty much."

"It would help if I knew a bit about the guy, maybe his personality? Where you met?" He pressed and I crossed my arms, glancing out the window at the bustling city below. It was raining, hard, and people were scurrying towards the subway station, pushing past slower people and practically falling down the steps of the station.

"Well, he's nice. And, kind of a nerd: he reads all the time and wants to be a teacher. He really likes gardening too, like a lot." I was babbling a bit, hardly noticing the slow realization spreading across Will's face.

"And, what does he look like?" His voice was different, like he was waiting for something specific.

"He has blonde hair," I spoke softly, "And his clothes are kind of nerdy."

"Is that it?" Will now sounded unsure. He suspected, but he wasn't absolutely certain.

I made up my mind right then that I was going to tell him the truth of it, no matter what. Taking a breath I looked at the floor, the lush coming back once again.

"He's blind."

Will didn't speak for a long time, his breathing the only audible thing. I knew this to be a sign that he was thinking hard, and I figured I would let him think as long and as hard as he needed to. I wasn't going to interrupt, I wasn't going to pester. I would just wait.

Waiting turned out to be the most nerve wracking thing I'd ever done. As we sat there in silence I kept wanting to say something, tell him to say something, anyting to get someone to speak. Anything to hear someone's voice. Eventually, after far longer than I'd expected, Will spoke.

"Adrian, we can't."

That was all he said. I fired up instantly, feeling betrayal and shame burning inside me.

"What do you mean we can't!?"

"I mean, you're my student. I'm an adult and you're a minor. It's illegal."

"No one will know!" I practically roared and Will shook his head.

"That's not the point!" His voice was shaky, "That's not the point, Adrian."

"Then what is? Is it because I'm a monster?" I demanded and he frowned.

"I can't even see you." He pointed out and I was forced to turn to the much less pleasant option.

"Is it because you don't love me?"

Something flickered across his face, something that filled me with hope, something that harbored me against his next words, because it showed that they were lies.

"Not in that way."

I stood up, moving closer, emboldened by the flicker I'd seen. Will stiffened, but didn't move, keeping his composure.

"That's not true." I argued and his mouth was a thin line.

"And you know this because?" He prompted and I smiled a bit before kneeling to match his level, leaning in.

"Because, it that was true, this wouldn't work."

I kissed him, my nonexistent mouth meeting his, and the world went shimmery. I pulled back as the room filled with flower petals, rose petals, more than even my greenhouse could produce. The world went black, spinning, and my body tingled with a weird kind of electricity. I felt a twinge of fear, wondering what could possibly going on, as the world slowly came back into view. The same room, the same table, but when I reached out a hand to grip the table to pull myself up, it was a human hand. I shot up then, disregarding the table, and studied both my hands. They were human hands, MY human hands, and when I wiggled my toes I could feel that were human too.

"It worked." I mumbled and turned to Will, recalling something. A promise Kendra had made. If I turned human, Will would earn back his sight.

I discovered, upon facing him again, that his eyes were closed. A war was raging on his face, a million emotions flying across, and I took his shoulder.

"Will, open your eyes." I instructed.

"Why?" It was short, he was upset. I shook his gently, wondering how he could possibly miss the absence of claws, and his eyes reluctantly fluttered open. They widened as they did, and his mouth opened in surprise.

"Adrian?"

"Will." I smiled and he stood up, looking around the room. When he'd gaped at every thing he possibly could, he turned back to me, face serious.

"What happened?"

I smiled even wider, "I told you you were lying."

Will rubbed his face, but didnt deny the fact, and when he reapperes from behind his hands, he was smiling.

"Yeah, I guess I was." He agreed, and that was enough encouragement for me.


End file.
